Of Dragons & Men
by Luxs
Summary: He was hot, oh so hot and she wanted him. Needed him. He was so hotblooded, yet cold at the same time. Was it love? RenjiXRukia
1. Chapter 1

**Of Dragons &amp; Men**

Chapter one: Breakout

She had seen him even before he knew something was amidst. He wasn't like the others. This one was beautiful. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Unfortunately for her, he was something that sparked an interest she hadn't felt in a long time. There he was walking through the forest unaware that she was following him. Stalking him for all purposes just to see him, hear him speak.

He was dangerous that much was _obvious_ but she felt a pull towards him that she had never seen between species. He seemed to be unknowingly drawing her attention for weeks. His mere presence was something that she wanted. He felt **warm**, if someone could smell warmth, she was sure that it was supposed to be him. He wore a spell that bound his true nature. One that was quite well if it wasn't for the years she had lived. His humanoid form was attractive. He must know this though the way he strolled through, confident in his steps, unaffected that he was alone, unarmed. He must know known that he had followed but he didn't care.

She turned around. This time the sound echoed throughout the small clearing. If he had heard or cared did not matter. He continued to walk. Disappointed with such a reaction she turned her horse around. Today she told herself that she would speak to him, but it would seem that he would have none of it.

She looked up to the sky. She would have to return, they would be alerted about her whereabouts but she didn't care. She would try her luck tomorrow. Surely they're paths would meet soon.

* * *

Dragons were fun and she had a feeling that they would meet again. She took herself onto her horse. Training to see his back from afar, she forced herself to turn around. He walked this trail many to times. _She would see him again._

He felt her leave the moment he could hear the silence surrounding him. It was a wonder to him why she had suddenly seemed to find an interest in him. He knew that it wasn't in _their_ nature to be curious. People of her kind strayed way from his kind. It was at no surprise that it be that way...

He was the pure definition of fire. It could be seen on every inch of his body. Hair long and unkempt the color of blood. The deliberate inking of his tattoo wrapped, curling around his limbs and even his face. He himself was a burning inferno locked into this humanized body form. It helped in that this allowed him retain his alter ego. One where many of his kind would find it hard to see the truth.

But many things he couldn't contain. The spirit of his **beast** wouldn't allow him to keep this form. The _confinement_ in the more compact, weaker body left him more vulnerable.

Still that creature_ intrigued_ him.

It was as if she was seeing right at him. It had been years since his disguise had been put to the test and she seemed to know just what it was. He had to admit for someone so young of her kind to babe bold enough to stalk a dragon of his kind. If she knew the temper and the bigheartedness of the likes she wouldn't dare come near him again.

Although he hadn't seen her face. Her scent alone fueled his interest in her. Now he had to wait to see if she would come. His patience was weaning. If she made no move, he would be forced to intrude onto her like. A_ dramatic entrance seemed fitting for a dragon._

Shaking his head, that one would be fun but he had a sneaky suspicion that she would most likely be a brat.

With that last thought he took to the sky. A strong gush of wind moved the surrounding trees leaving clothes that were still warm to the touch.

* * *

Rukia looked forward through the crowd. The marketplace seemed busier then what was normal. Up ahead there seemed to be a crowd surrounding a new makeshift tent that she'd never seen.

Her village was small but it didn't inhibit them from the art of trade. Many passing through sought to sell their goods to the elfish community. Goods that could be traded for their culture. They were indeed known for their beauty but their sense of knowledge and wisdom served through the years.

Pushing back her bangs, she thought about getting a haircut at her usual place. Her dark tresses were treading closely to the length of her bosom which, made it tiresome to ride. The dragon popped in her mind and she wondered if he too would mourn the loss.

With that thought in mind she took off her horse near a watering feed and walked into the shop.

Stepping out, Rukia fingered the length of her hair. It was quite short now barely touching the tips of her shoulder but she was glad of the decision. The women had offered a shorter cut one that not many women would dare, but she had insisted that with her soft cheek structure and her for eyes that this cut kept her femininity and was practical for her current lifestyle.

Sighing, deciding that she wanted some time to walk around before she headed home she saw the large crowd. She hadn't been in town for weeks and the familiar sounds and smells gave her comfort. She stopped by a linen merchant to supply a couple of yards for her new dress. The one she'd worn today told stories of her travels, which of course she did not speak of. The gray linen would do, but the price caught her off guard.

Giving her acknowledgement, she told the women she would be by before dusk. She would be leaving town again.

Now content with the amount that she had done for the day, she soon came close to a familiar looking tent. The one that she had seen earlier. She approached to hear the salesmen croon his merchandise.

"Come closer, come closer to see in action love potions of all kind. In a tuff with your beloved? With a sip of my concoction, love will not only be in your favor but yours for eternity."

Intrigued she scurried closer to the man selling bottles of colored concoction. Herbs of thyme and Rosemary delicately wrapped around the top with the cork skrew holding it in place.

"That's all fine and good but how do we know if it works!" An older man stood beside her, a stranger too of this village. He began coaxing the salesmen for a demonstration which was readily urged by the curious bystanders eager to see the results.

"How does it work?" She enquired the man. The man himself was quite strange. If his appearance was used to reassure them of his credibility it would be for naught. He stood tall a little less than six feet, wore a stripe hat and what looked like a stripe jacket to match. His face showed that he was human, but not like any other human she had ever encountered.

Staring into her eyes as if she was familiar and nodded to her. "It's quite easy, you'll see. One must drink equal halves of the same concoction at the very same time. Love isn't always instant. Strong feelings of affection strengthened day after day."

Smiling, "There is only one catch, both participants must both have similar feeling. It will not work if there is not even the slightest chance of affection towards each other. It only boosts whatever is there. L_ove cannot be gained through force."_

Frowning, she felt the inclination to punch, but withheld herself. He seemed to be speaking strictly to her. Feeling injustice, she stormed off hearing the sound of his laughter following her.

* * *

She was no fool. He had seen her with the dragon. There was only one way to keep a fool quiet. She frowned once more. The sky was setting and the orange hues of the sky spilled around the green foliage around her.

Getting up onto her horse. She urged her horse to move home. She needed to see her brother. Thing could no longer go on the way it was.

He had seen her coming from the dust moving toward the hillside. He had just come back from the main house, to which he also had many things to speak of. Standing by the entrance, he waited for her arrival. His tea was getting cold and for once he felt the years catch up to him.

Rukia's horse drew up to a gallop until they reached the Kuchiki manor. Although it was her home, it never felt so compared to the warmth and generosity she'd been given visiting the Kurosaki's half a day's journey from town.

"Ni-sama" Rukia said, before bowing low.

"Rukia"

"I need to speak to you".

Noticing her appearance after she took off the hood of her coat, he was surprised at the short length.

"I see you have altered your appearance". She shifted her gaze.  
_"I have_...May I come in".

He moved aside and let her in. She smelled different today. The smell of earth and soil, but it almost smelt burnt. He raised his eyebrow in concern. Perhaps his sister was far too young. It could only result in disaster. A chaperon would be needed.

"How have you been"? He inquired, standing next to the window while the help put out tea.

"I'm doing well. Have you been well?" Rukia responded fiddling with the hem of her dress. The worn hold was now large enough to put two fingers through.

"Aniki...", she started but stopped suddenly.  
Sitting down upon the chair suddenly she took up her cup and sipped it in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"I have heard in town that you mean to leave tomorrow again. Did you not arrive only last night"? He inquired. She had sent word the night of, of her plans to leave two days' time.

"I am". She replied staring directly into his eyes.

"May I enquire for what reasons, we haven't seen you in six months' time. Surely surveying the neighboring villages isn't so demanding".

There. He had spoken of her occupation. It was one that he allowed her to have but she was growing older. The clan was restless. As the only living female of the Kuchiki clan there was much at stake. They were fully aware of the possible downfall of the clan, one which rested in a silly twenty year old maiden.

She stared blankly at him.

"I have business with Ishida-sama. His letter was urgent and I was only given a moment's notice to his invitation. I wrote ahead in hopes to visit as well as rest."

He nodded his head. The affairs concerned her occupation and held no threat to her wellbeing. "Acceptable, what affair do you want to speak of."

Setting her tea cup aside, "I wish to request the right to find my own partner".

"..."

There, he knew this was coming the restlessness he had seen in her throughout her life. She did indeed seek companionship but she knew gaining her freedom in the clan only meant losing it to her companion.

Drifting from the window he closed the door of the small room. Their private conversation could be heard incorrectly or without much consequence.

"I have known for very long your request but it is out of my control". Her startled face not something he was used to. "The elders intend to force you hand in marriage by this year. Although I have allowed your occupation, the elders strongly advised me against it but such that you are old enough I have come to the conclusion that this life will never be your own.

Knocking the table as she stood up with the intention of protesting, he said...

"Leave tonight tell no one of your travels and never come back to the Kuchiki manor again."

"..."

"Aniki, is it really alright. What will you tell them?" She asked in hushed turns. The candle in the room ticketed as she rose from her seated position.

_**"That you are dead".**_

* * *

Her hair whipped against her face as she rode hurriedly throughout the night. She was confused but happy that her brother was at last liberating her of her family duties. One that were none of her own. One that he had promised to her sister.

Riding swiftly an animal crossed their paths but it was not in time. She was thrust off her horse and into the river. The cold temperature hit her first. Then the impending anxiety. Although she was a string swimmer, no one was around that could help her when her strength was gone. She gasped for air. The rushing current bringing her down. The weight of her clothes dragging her down. Helpless she thrashed around grabbing onto anything thing that passed her but her energy was drained. Cursing her luck she shed her robe and ripped off the top portion of her dress. Now much lighter only in her petticoat she swam towards the water's edge and heaved.

Now out of harm's way, she mourned the loss of her clothing. The sack she brought with her wet and completely drenched. A strong gust of wind pushed whipped her around. It then began to pour but she didn't care. She now had her f_reedom._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

* * *

The rain was pouring down on top their humble rooftop but Ichigo was _unfazed._ He had replaced the roofing naught too long ago but would have to inspect the damage when he had time. Orihime was sound asleep, the fire crackling loudly, the only indication of any sound. He felt restless, although he felt immense happiness with Orihime, his days as a traveling physician were long over.

Troubled that he felt wanderlust, he crept up to the bed and grazed her face. She mewed, leaning into his touch. His fingers drifted over her partially open mouth and felt the puffs of warm air escape.

Startled, when her hand reached up to his face. "What's wrong, can't sleep"?

"The rain is loud tonight", he replied.  
Brushing her ginger hair aside she sat up. Huffing in agreement she leant into his shoulder.

"I know that we're in a **draught** but so much rain in one night shouldn't be good as well, ne"?

"No, but the water buckets have been low. I expect that it will rain too much to do anything else during the day". Pecking her affectionally on the forehead, "Shall we picnic inside tomorrow?"

At the sound of picnicking her voice peeked in interest, "Oh that just sounds lovely!"

But with that thought their came a loud knocking on the door. It was barely heard over the thundering rain except for the sound of metal grazing metal.

Startled, Orihime clutched Ichigo's arm. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Lemme go check". Meably Orihime let go of his arm, disengaging himself from the warm comforts of the soft bedding. As he neared the living space that was occupied by a long wooden table and four matching chairs, he noticed that the candle he had lit had already burned out.

Grumbling over yet another cost of the candle, the insistent knocking continued. Peeking through the peep hole he was relieved at the site and unlocked the metal latch to a shivering Rukia.

"It took you long enough strawberry", although her words held no content.  
"Shut up and come in you midget".

Both held smiles, when an old friend returned, celebrations were in order.

* * *

Now safely inside, Orihime made work with Rukia's thin dress, draining it and hanging it near the fire.

Turning around Rukia was suddenly engulfed by the ginger. "Oh, Rukia-sama you're dripping wet. Would you like to borrow some clothes? You'll catch sick in just your intimate", then with a blush stammered on, "I hope the rain does stop soon enough for your travels".

Rukia nodded, "Clothes would be welcome but I don't think I can fit into your clothes. I remember leaving a grey dress the last time I visited, is it still here?"

"Hai, I put it along with your boots when you stepped into animal dropping!"  
Rukia's face frowned, but Orihime was quick to dispel her disgust, "No worries Rukia-sama, I have cleaned them up as well."

Nodding her thanks, she took a deep breath and let the **_warmth_** consume her.

After gaining her resolution to keep moving forward, _afraid_ that news got out that she still lived. She headed in the only direction she knew she would be openly welcomed. Their days on the winding often cold roads helped them survive the long winters.

After explaining her situation at last when she was able to catch her breath. She realized how foolish it was for her to come running towards them. If there was suspicion that either Ichigo or Orihime was harboring her, and was an accessory for her deceit their simple life at the farm would soon be gone in an instant. She hadn't wanted to ruin what little happiness they had achieved, but she couldn't trust anyone more than them. _Confident_ that they wouldn't turn their back on a friend.

She had meet Orihime at a tavern, not too long until Ichigo had entered and saved her from a boisterous drunkard. Rukia watched in amazement as the two slowly fell in love, an soon it was Rukia and Orihime joining his journey, healing others on the way back.

In her own way she felt _jealously_ of the growing relationship, with no experience with such, she knew at once that the loneliness she felt would surely be filled. Thoughts of her dragon made her belly warm with contentment. She had seen him, saw the raw power he held and something she couldn't describe. The recognition of perhaps the same kind of loneliness inside of them. She felt the draw towards him stronger than anything and anything that she had ever encountered. It was fate she decided. _She must pursue this love._

* * *

"You wanna do what"? Ichigo asked, his disbelief apparent. "_You wish to hunt a dragon?"_  
"Yes, now get it into your knuckle head. I've seen him before. Our paths have crossed, and now we must meet again." Rukia grumbled, pulling the old boots on, the warm socks her only relief.

"Do you even know where to find one?"

Tightening her sack, "No, that is why I need your help"

"And you think we're just going to follow you around, looking for something that doesn't want to be found?!"

Rukia, began but was cut off, "An adventure! But Rukia-sama where should we start first?"

Encouraged that Orihime was excited about the ordeal. Rukia smirked. "Well first I must meet with Ishida-sama, I was on the way to see him before I stopped by town".

With a grimace, she felt the gratitude her brother had given to her. But her freedom would come at a cost. She would need a new identification and no one must know of her existence beyond her "death".

She had planned to see Ishida in order to obtain some documents. She **knew **their conversation would be guarded and his extensive library as a bookkeeper of all sorts was what she was interested in. Her lack of knowledge in dragons was for naught. In these books she found disguises and trickery of old times. At first glance at her dragon, she knew that it was true. Ishida had sent word that he had visited another town far north and had obtained a couple of books she might be interested in. As a surveyor of sorts, her intricate maps had been useful for him and his clients.

_She needed to find a new occupation soon_. Her days on the road, were soon things of the past and she was intent in finding another that suited her well.

Pouting, she abruptly stood up, dazed from her pondering. "I need to see Ishida, he may have the answers to what I want."

Orihime giggled and Ichigo frowned. Although he too wished to travel again, the need to find adventure strong, but he couldn't help but feel that following the midget would soon seem rather disastrous, but the smile emanating Orhime's face was well worth it.

* * *

Upon leaving Ichigo's small farm, they bid farewell to their house, now occupied by nearby villagers and took off with enough food and horses for each person.

Riding along a path that she had drawn out, she decided that traveling among less traveled roads would be dangerous, but she was willing to take the risk.

Her discovered identity would cast a problem if anyone recognized her face. Again she was thankful that she had cut her hair, but that wouldn't dispel the suspicion alone. Although unorthodox, she had asked the nearby villager for worn boys clothes. Sure enough they produced them, handing it to her with surprised looks. She for now could be mistaken for a boy. A pretty boy, but a boy atlas. Men were ignored while females were sought after. If they came looking for her, their intention upon looking for a female, not a boy.

" I think I rather do like you as a boy Rukia-sama", Orihime said upon letting her horse gallop right next to her. Her horse was white, compared to both of their horses and unlike Rukia, she wore a deep red dress.

Rukia smirked, "It is quite fitting isn't it?" slouching onto her horse and holding the reins lightly, "Although I don't think you should call me that from now on. My identity must be kept a secret."

Orihime nodded eagerly, while Ichigo grunted. "So what shall we call you now? You don't exactly look like a man, but a baby faced boy."

Rukia glared at him. His insults weren't taken seriously. He had a way of talking that seemed unfriendly but, was his way of talking. Differentiating the tone was hard when her temper got the best of her. Honest and to the point. The subject of her body was always up for discussion. Compared to Orihime she was a child. She was slender and lean, while Orihime had gained her curves and her breast were favored upon by many men. Now that her hair was shorter, her figure docked in riding pants and a stiff shirt had her childish body fit into this new facade.

"Shoko. That shall be my name from now on." She decided.

Pulling up upon a creek, they got off and let the horses rest before they traveled on. Orihime slipped off her horse, took off her shoes and treaded into the water. "This feels lovely, couldn't you try it...Shoko"? She smiled using her given name a try.

Rukia laughed but remained by her horse. Ichigo had sat upon a root of a tree nearby and was in the process of peeling an apple.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He asked. And Rukia smiled fondly, "The days where we would get into fights and sleep underneath the stars".

Orihime joined in and smiled, "It has been some time since we were able to see each other again and now here we are, another great adventure awaits us!"

Rukia laughed, "Yes it has but we are still the same, hopefully that will not change for us in this journey."

After that came a serene silence. Each person locked into their own thoughts. _Thoughts of what awaited them ahead and the trials that they must fight._

Hidden from the foliage of the forest and the light that seemed to shimmer through the cracks of the leaves she gave it some thought. They still had a day or two before they reached Ishida's home. _She wished she had a bit more money to send a carrier pigeon in advance, not wanting to abruptly arrive at his home. She hoped that there was more that she could do._ It seemed now that she would need some time to think about her priorities.

Nearby a crow **croaked** in the most unusual way. The sound echoing loudly and oddly enough for them to stop and pause. Rukia thought she smelt something burning, the smell alone encouraging her towards her mysterious dragon. If only she had taken the chance to stop him when she had followed him in the forest. He had been walking and she had been following her. As she remembered that day, a thought crossed her mind.

**_What if the dragon was luring her in?_** He must have known that she was watching him for months now. Feeling a bit unnerved, she felt a prickle creep up to her neck. Scratching it hesitantly, she looked around but was confronted with confused faces.

"What's wrong Shoko?" Ichigo stood up, positioning his body before hers. His brotherly instinct to protect natural for him. Orihime stood impassively watching the both of them and then out into the forest.

"What do you thinks out there?" she whispered although none of them knew why they needed to.

"I don't know what it is but I don't want to stay around to find out", finally moving, he helped Orihime get back onto the horse and then got onto his at last.

Rukia stood there. _Had she imagined the __**smell **__so fresh in her mind?_ If she wasn't so paranoid she would have dismissed it altogether. This feeling that they were being watched didn't go unnoticed to anyone. Whether it was friendly curiosity of naught they would have to be on their best behavior.

"Are you coming or what?" the horses were getting anxious, it would be getting dark soon and they would need a place to stay.

Mumbling upon her breath she saddled her horse, "Yes, yes" and they rode on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

* * *

By the time he had returned to her village, her scent was all but lost. The difference was not lost on him. He had traveled into town, half curious about her world as well as intent on finding her.

He stood there at the crossroads, watching as people cautiously walked around him. Sneaking careful glances behind their cloaks. At this time, many of their carts were packed up, tents drawn closed, everyone merrily walking home after a long day's work.

_Home._ He hadn't been home for several decades. At this time of the year, many of the young would be out socializing for their next mate. The thought of it made him cringe. Mating season had come and go, with the bidding of his family, he had gone in search, like many of their kind scattered across the land. He was out in such to find inhabitants of his kind. Marriage and mating rituals were quite odd. After all those who sought their life mate wouldn't find them quickly. And if such occurrence happened, their potential mate could be still a babe. Not that it mattered much to them. The bonding between them came natural. If such relationship happened you would gain a lifelong friend.

Dismissing it altogether, he became intrigued by the circus like tent that was slowing being packed away. A tall blonde male, securing what looked to be small jars into a makeshift chest.

He approached cautiously, he hadn't spoken to humans for some time and was interested to see what he sold. He let it known to the man that he was approaching, making loud brittle sounds ,but the man did not turn. Finally when he was about to call out to him, he turned round and greeted him at once.

''Looking for someone?" He inquired rolling up a piece of parchment and fixing himself a smoke.

Renji stood perplexed that he knew what he was thinking.  
''What do you sell here?" He asked.

''Simple thing really. A few herbs that will entice involuntary longing.''

The man chuckled, ''Are you not more interested in the girl''?

This time Renji was sure of it, this human was different from the others. Unsure on how to control the conversation, he played dumb.

''What girl do you speak of?"

Finally finished with preparing the tobacco, he lit a match and took a full breath in before pillows of grey smoke formed.

" It must have been a figment of my imagination." Settling himself onto a nearby rock he stared at him blankly.

"Where are you headed? I find myself lonely on the road. Perhaps we can travel together towards our_ interests_."

Renji stood there contemplating the **peculiarity** of the situation. Here he came to this very village to find her, but it seemed that she had left. _This_ human made him feel suspicious but he could feel no malevolence within him.

"Towards the east, I plan to travel to the furthest point of the forest. There, we should part. Many creatures hunt around that area, and none kind to us. Especially if we are found foraging or caught hunting _their_ animals."

Nodding in agreement, both men packed up their belongings. Both in agreement that they would travel at the break of day.

* * *

During the dead of the night Renji woken up at the sudden urgency afflicted him like no other. He had woken up in perspiration, his heart pounding and the urge to find her became too apparent. Glancing down at his companion he made haste taking to the sky before even the morning light had risen.

She was in danger. Something was wrong. He wasn't going to allow it to interfere. She was his, he would have her.

* * *

Rukia found herself jerked awake by the sudden cold. She stumbled only to fall on her hands to find herself staring at the lake that they had stopped to rest at. Uneasiness begin to tense her body. Her feet hurt despite the fact that she had unknowingly sleep walked back to this point. Five miles from where she remembered camping down with Ichigo and Orihime.

Closing her night shirt closer, the anxiety of being outside, after hours and seemingly possessed to return to the spot where she had left. Timidly she turned around, anxious to return to the camp grounds and return to some kind of normalcy but she heard a sound.

Music seemed to be humming from underneath the water. It was louder now, but echoing across the water, beating like a heartbeat. Ripples of it cascading as if someone, or something was coming.

Feeling useless, she ran under a tree prepared to take on whatever was coming. She knew at that moment, that something was coming. It was the feeling one got when death was close. It was coming. Death was coming for her.

Glancing up, she climbed the tree and perched upon the branch. Barely manging to control the tremors reaking her body. Convincing herself that anything out there wouldn't hurt her. That she was going mad and that this was as dream. Then suddenly an eerie orange light appeared out of the water and rose up into the sky, then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared.

The music stopped. But when she had looked up again, she found her herself face to face of the most oddest object. She couldn't turn away from it. It burnt her eyes.

**"**_**Please, please.**__"_

Confused she _ turned to it. _

_**"Please, please**__". _It whispered again a chorus of noises barely heard.

"What is it? How can I help?"

**"**_**Danger , danger. Go **__**now**__**, its coming. It'll get you**_**. You must hide!"**

_Rukias face turned white. She didn't waste any time. Nearly_ jumping down the tree, .

She didnt know why she was running but she knew that it wasn't enough. The forest became darker, leaving shadows of black behind her. The air was whooshing behind her and she knew it was coming. Looking up to the sky she glanced at the moon that was fading at every moment.

_Please,_ she thought. I can't die like this. The forest had met its end. There was nowhere to go, she had to jump. _Jump now_, someone whispered in her ear.

**NOW!**

She jumped, feeling the air rush past her, she thought about her dragon before her vision begin to fail.

Smiling faintly, "It's so warm". She thought she smelt the warmth before darkness overcame her.


End file.
